


Shy Chocolate Box

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, HQ Valentine's, M/M, Valentine's Day, shy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Kageyama has been acting strange all day and Hinata wonders why. That isn’t like him! Just before they were about to leave the clubhouse for the evening, Kageyama gives Hinata gives him the reason why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took part in a Haikyuu!! Valentines event and here is my entry! This can also be found on my Tumblr :D 
> 
> Enjoy ♡

‘ _ Something feels off, but I can’t put my finger on it. _ ’ As he took a sip of his water, Hinata looked around the gym. The Karasuno team was currently taking a break from practice, Ukai was training them twice as hard since today was a very...sweet day. It was Valentine’s Day of all days and the coach was already training them to burn the calories off from the sweets, they all had received today. Well...mainly just a few, who had received chocolate on this day; such as Daichi from Suga and Asahi from Noya. Kiyoko and Yachi both brought in a small box that contained their Valentine's Day gift to the whole team and the coaches. So...almost everyone has had chocolate today? There were some that didn’t say if they received chocolate, such as Tsukki and Yamaguchi, but everyone guessed that they both had given each other chocolate in private.

But something felt  _ off _ and Hinata couldn’t figure it out! Everything seemed normal to him: Ukai and Takeda were going over plans, the third years plus Noya were talking about game strategy, the other second years were on the floor relaxing...well minus Tanaka, who was being his usual self and offering to help Kiyoko, speaking of which declined his offer to fill the water bottles up and that her and Yachi could do it on their own, and the rest of the first years were taking water breaks like him. 

He couldn’t figure it out...did someone have a new hairstyle? No, everyone’s hair looked the same, the managers just had their hair pulled back but that didn’t seem to be the issue. Was it the fact that in under a month the third years would be leaving them?...maybe, but Hinata didn’t think so and hoped it wasn’t! He sighed and leaned his head against the wall as he watched Yamaguchi sitting down next to him.

“Hey Yamaguchi, I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“It feels like something has been off today, does it seem like that to you or is it just me?” Hinata asked the pinch server. Yamaguchi began to think, was something off or was it just Hinata? That was the question!

“Hmm well...Kageyama seems to be off today. His serves are a little off for some reason.” The freckled teen answered.

“He has!?” Hinata asked as he looked over to the setter, who seemed to be chatting with Suga now about something. “I haven’t noticed.”

“Really? I could have sworn you would be the first to notice. Hinata, are you sure you aren’t the one feeling off?” Yamaguchi giggled.

* * *

“Oi! Make sure you all get rest tonight! Ukai ran us hard today!” Daichi called out as the team started to pack up for the night. “No one will stay late to practice! Understood?”

“Roger that! Oh by the way, cap!” Tanaka called out as Daichi turned around, Suga stopping as well. “You should rest too, don’t do anything over the top and make sure to wear protection-”

“Oh, shush!” Daichi cut him off blushing. Suga on the other hand, laughed as he leaned over back inside the clubhouse.

“Don’t worry! We will!”

“Koushi!”

“Come on, Daichi. He’s only reminding us to be safe. Though I highly doubt we’ll get any action tonight because I can’t feel my legs...hm oh well. Come on, I’m tired.” Suga shrugged, before he dragged Daichi off.

“Oi, remember to lock the door when you two leave!” Ennoshita called out to the remaining two members as everyone started to leave for the night. Kageyama and Hinata were the last ones remaining in the club house. 

“We will! Night!” Hinata called out as the rest of the team left. Then it was just the two of them, silence as they finished getting ready to leave. “Hey Kageyama, are you alright?”

“Huh?” The setter asked as he looked over at the decoy with a puzzled expression.

“Well, Yamaguchi said you were off on your servers today and that isn’t like you. Are you okay? You aren’t getting sick are you?!” Hinata gasped at the last part.

“What? No! I’m fine, I just...I just had an off day that’s all.” Kageyama answered as he looked away. “Everyone can have an off day.”

“So...you aren’t sick?”

“No. Just drop it will you!” Kageyama hissed as he looked at Hinata.

“Okay, okay I will! Geez.” 

It wasn’t long until Hinata was finished and walking toward the door. Kageyama noticed and looked back into his locker. ‘It’s now or never…’

“Hinata.” Coming to a stop, Hinata turned around and saw Kageyama walking up to him. What the decoy didn’t notice was a box the setter was hiding behind his back as he approached the shorter teen.

“Um I wanted to- uh...I wanted to give you something. Well you don’t have to accept it, I mean I wouldn’t care if you did. We both did get something for today. Um I mean- I mean I’d be happy if you  _ did _ accept it but-but you don’t have to. I just um-uh...h-here!” Kageyama stuttered before shoving a box into Hinata’s hands and walking out of the club room.

Hinata blinked in confusion. What in the world just happened? He looked at the box that had been shoved into his hands. A small box with a red bow on top with a little note attached to it that read, “ _ Happy Valentine’s Day _ ” in Kageyama’s handwriting. Hinata blinked, looking up toward the door before back down at the box, removing the ribbon and opening the box. 

Nine pieces of chocolate were inside all nicely lined up and decorated differently. Some had hearts and others didn’t. There were pink and red sprinkles, while others had more chocolate that were simply just dots. Hinata picked one up, a chocolate with a heart on the top, and took a bite of the sweet treat. He looked back up at the door before smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Kageyama was one of the first to arrive for morning practice, stretching and doing his warm ups. He hoped Hinata had ignored the box he gave him, thinking it was nothing and throwing it away. Even if the setter worked all afternoon the previous day to make them; even if he was proud of his work, he hoped Hinata didn’t see them.

“Oi! Kageyama!” A voice called out that made the setter snap out of his train of thoughts. The setter looked up to see Hinata in the doorway of the gym. “Morning!”

“Uh...morning.” Kageyama greeted back as Hinata jogged over to the setter and sat next to him. The next thing the setter knew, Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek. If noises could be heard, it would be the ‘ _ poof _ ’ of Kageyama turning red in a matter of seconds.

“W-what the hell was that for?!”

“I didn’t get to thank you for the box yesterday! The chocolate was great!” Hinata smiled as the setter blinked.

“You...ate them and liked them?”

“Yup! They were amazing! Thank you!” 

“Uh...y-you’re welcome.” Kageyama replied as he blushed while looking away. Never did he expect the idiot he liked to actually eat the chocolates he gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the perfect opportunity to write a new pairing I haven’t written for yet and that would be KageHina ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
